


P + P

by Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx/pseuds/Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx
Summary: Some kids are dumb and snotty, some find love at 5.
Relationships: JonathanxCarmen
Kudos: 1





	1. PK-1

Carmen POV

Sweet, calm air trickled into my room window. A high sunrise above the trees, it was beautiful. My warm covers enveloped me as I slowly but surely woke up. A spent a while looking at my painted ceiling of a pink and orange sky with fluffy white clouds.

I can't tell people what I really think since my vocabulary is limited, but one day when I'm older people will take me seriously and I will live peacefully. For now, I'm just a cute five-year-old girl that everyone looks at but never sees. I climbed out of bed and onto the lush carpet flooring and just zoned out for a while hoping that today I could talk like adults and live like one but alas no dice.

After around ten minutes to an hour of zoning out, I decided to go wake up parents. It was difficult because we have such a large house but I got to the large double doors to my parents' room. I climbed onto their beds to wake my dad up.

"Sweetie? When did you wake up?"

I kinda just hummed in response because if I tried to tell him it wouldn't come out right. He said he would make me some cereal and for me not to wake mommy because she had a lot of work to do, and I make sure I wouldn't. See, I don't really like my mom. She's mean and I don't think she wanted to have me but she was getting older and decided to have me just to have me. But I think my grandparents were getting on to her for not having kids already.

He made me some lucky charms which are one of my favorite cereals and proceeded to sit in the chair next to mine. he looked at this phone, then looked surprised.

"Shoot, baby. I forgot today was sneak-a-peak for pre-k."

Pre-k? I remember overhearing Mother and Daddy talking taking me to school, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"S-school?"

He nodded and said he would have to remind Mother. He took me out of the chair and sat me in the living room and went upstairs to tell Mother. It looked like Cartoon Network was on and so was my favorite show, Steven Universe. After about ten minutes Mother and Daddy came downstairs and say by me.

"Should we be getting ready or..." Asked Daddy. Mother nodded and stood up to go upstairs. Daddy picked me up and took me upstairs too. My Mother proceeded to bathe me; do my hair, and put my in my outfit. She then hurried to put on her clothes and do her hair. See my Mother and I both have very long curly hair, it's our defining feature, for better or for worse.

After a good 45 minutes we were ready to head out. We got into our sliver Honda and drove not far while my mother and Daddy  
Talked to each other.

"This is good because Jacky's son is in the same class and she'll have somebody to ride the bus with."

Mrs. Williams's son? I hang out with him sometimes but I don't know that much about him, heck I don't remember his name. Since the ride would take more than 5 minutes I wanted to watch something on the screens on the back off the seats my parents were sitting in. It was playing Shrek 2, a movie I enjoyed very much. After around 9 minutes we arrived at the academy. It was made of red brick and looked like it costed a lot of money.

My mother then said before we got out of the car. "We won't take you home, okay? You will ride the bus because that's what your going to be riding home when school is over."

"Okay, Mother."

I don't really like talking to her, as I said before. She doesn't make me happy so I avoid her all I can. We get out of our car to start to make way to the school. I was wearing a yellow, noodle strap short, jumpsuit. My hair was down and curled, my mother had on a pinstripe skirt and blazer with a white button up. My daddy was wearing khaki pants and a baige button up like Mother.

When we got inside it was cool, a large contrast from outside in the summer heat. Mother checked in with the front desk lady. She was pretty with long black hair and a round pale face. After Mother finished speaking with the pretty front desk lady she led us down the long white hallway with multiple heavy doors that were open. She keep in leading 'till we found a more narrow hallway with brown doors. The one we went into was 3rd on the left.

When we opened the door a handful of kids were already inside along with a tall, thin woman with short brown hair.

"Aw, a new little one!"

"Yep, yep." Daddy responded

She then looked down to me.

"Hello, little one, my name is Ms. Huckerry."

She greeted me with a warm smile, that in turn made me smile.

"What's your name, little one?"

I smiled a bit wider and answered.

"My name is Carmen, nice to meet you."

I usually don't speak that much but she had a magic in her that made me want to talk and smile and be happy.

"That's a beautiful name, Carmen. Let me show you to your seat."

She then walked me to a desk side by side with another desk. It had my name on it on a blue name tag with pink lettering. My 2 favorite colors.

"You don't have to sit down, you can talk to you classmates or play with the toys I have out." Ms. Huckerry said.

"Alright, thank you!" I then ran off to play with toys I had my eye on, but something stopped me. I look up to see a boy a bit taller than me with a mop of light brown, curly, hair. He looked confused until he saw me then looked apologetic.

"I-i'm s-sorry I-i sho-uld have p-payed m-more a-a-a-attention."

He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Oh, no. I should have opened my eyes when I was running. It's not your fault, Here."

I whipped the tears that were falling off his place check. As we were so close I could really see his beautiful light brown eyes. And that there was when I think I began falling in love with him. I felt my face getting hot.

"I'm still really sorry, if this makes it up to you, you can play with me. I totally understand if it isn't though." This beautiful boy said.

"Y-yes, playing with you will be just fine."

He smiled such an innocent smile with pure happiness. It made my heart flutter.

"Okay! Over here!" He said gaining some confidence. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a pile of legos.

"Oh, also what is your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Carmen Koriko Elizabeth Marilyn Andersen" I found it pretty weird that we both had such long names but I really didn't care.

"Okay if we're doing it like that my name is Jonathan Samuel Edwardo Franklin Smith." He said grinning a smile with some missing teeth, but that just made it more charming to me.

"So, what are we building Cari?

Cari? I've never really been called anything but Carmen before, but In really like it especially from him.

"Uhm, let's build a big tower!"

"Okay, I like that idea!" He said with that same charming smile that melted my heart.

We began building our tower with no problems because of our teamwork and communication. Over this time I began calling him Jon and I felt safe and loved. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

A/N i changed to female protag's name from the wattpad version, welcome Carmen

Word count: 1328 ( I think )


	2. PK-2

Jonathan POV

After I met this new girl, I felt something Change inside of me. I felt hopeful for my life. She truly changed it with her few words.

"Alright, I think the tower's finished. What do you think Jon?"

My heart fluttered every time she called me that. It sounded so good coming out of her mouth. By this time I was taking long to respond.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. I think it's fine."

She beamed and stood up.

"W-where are you go-ing?"

I didn't want her to leave;she couldn't leave;I needed her.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to get a good look at our work. You should too!"

I felt myself smile along with her as I also got up and stood next to her. I realized that I was taller than her by a good amount, but she was still beautiful all the same. It even made her cuter with her long curly locs.

"We did a very good job, Jon."

I melted all over again.

"Yes, we sure did."

Then two people who I could only assume to be Cari's parents came over and said they were leaving. I then realized that she was going on the bus like I was. My father made me do the mock bus ride to toughen me up. But about Carmen this made me very excited because I wouldn't be alone, but she might not live close to me and ride a different bus. This suddenly made me very sad. I felt tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong!?" Asked Carmen.

"I just realized your gonna ride the bus but we might not ride the same bus." I said inbetween sobs.

She looked very worried, then she began to speak.

"Shhh, don't worry if we don't ride the same bus I will still find a way for us to be close to each other." She replied while whipping my tears away again.

"O-okay, t-thank y-y-you. "

She hugged me.

"No problem, Jon!"

But for some reason I hugged her back and In that moment onwards me and Carmen Koriko Elizabeth Marilyn Andersen were inseparable partners in crime and lovers. She could have escaped me, but she stayed always.

When she pulled away her face a slight pink tint, and look slightly embarrassed. A smile naturally came to my face and so her face lit up as well.

"Alright class, how about we all go find our seats! It has you name on it and when you find it sit down please!" Said Ms. Huckerry

I went to go find my seat, sad about leaving Cari behind. When I finally found it someone was already sitting next to me. I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Carmen!

"We sit together!"

"We sure do!" She replied

The paper that my name was on a link background with blue letters which were my 2 favorite colors. I traced the letters to my name. I looked over at Cari, she was looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" Her face became tinted pink for some reason.I

"Oh-, um-. Well I didn't know what you were doing so I was checking!" She said rushed then looked away .

I smiled at her, she made me feel safe like nobody has before. We were meant to meet each other and protect each other. She turned back to me and smiled back. Then the teacher began to speak.

"Alright, kiddos, as all of your probably know I'm you teacher, Ms. Huckerry. For this year I will be your Pre-k teacher along with my boyfriend Mr. Agnes!"

Then at that moment a tall black man with a large 'fro. He was smiling brightly and stood next to Ms. Huckerry.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Agnes as Ms. Huckerry already told you and I'm your other teacher." He said while standing next to the female teacher. They got into a side hug, they were a cute couple. But certainly not as cute as Carmen, she was beautiful.

"Since this is just a sneak-a-peek it's just a half day and you will be leaving soon." Then Mr. Agnes spoke up

"So we will play a game and then you will leave." Then flashed his pearly white smile. Now Ms. Hererry spoke again.

"This game is called 'get to know each other' we will start with the front row and tell us you first and last name, your favorite color and your best friend.'

I was excited because I already knew Carmen's last name and excited to learn her favorite color but very nervous to know who was her best friend.

-smol time skip to when Nao goes-

When it got to Carmen I found I was more nervous than excited now. Who was her best friend and how could I become her best friend.

"My name is Carmen Andersen, My favorite color is blue and my best friend is Jonathan!" She looked over at me and smiled that warm smile that make my heart jump out of my chest. I had to keep myself from crying so I could talk in front of the class.

"M-my na-me i-is-" then Naomi out her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Jonathan Smith, and my favorite color is red. My best friend is Carmen!" It was like when she put her belief in me I could speak. Her hand trailed down to mine and put my hand on hers. I looked up at her and her face was slightly pink again but she didn't look away she stated in my eyes again. Soothing me again, she looked at the front of the room so did I.

I still didn't believe she called me her best friend, a girl like should already have a friend. But for me it was one of the happiest moments of my early life. I've felt a lot of pain and I'm ready to be happy now. I don't think I've told you about myself, as you know I'm Jonathan and my Mother is dead. She died from a rare sickness caused by using cleaning products, I still love her very much even though she isn't with me anymore. She made sure to tell me she loved me 3 times a day, even when she was dying. She was only 16 when she had me and my father was 26, he's the person I despise most in the world.

He's in the military, and we will stay in this city for "a good while" he says. He's racist, sexist, and homophobic scum. He believes America is the best place and the world and people who aren't white don't deserve to live here. But he married a illegal immigrant front Puerto Rico aka my mother, Katherine. He treated her horribly, hit her, yelled at her, and made her work so hard. No wonder her immune system was so weak and the caught that horrible sickness. She taught me Spanish why she was still alive.

I'm never to talk to my father in Spanish or tell him I know Spanish for obvious reasons. My father tells me that woman always need to serve under men and that people apart of the LGBTQ+ community are demons and people who are not fully white are scum and need to go back from where they came, Even though I'm half Hispanic. His name is Keith Smith and when I'm old enough I'm changing my last name to Diaz because that was mother's last name before she married Keith. I keep a picture of my Mother in my backpack at all times to remember her. I think all my father liked her for was her sex appeal and so she would cook and clean for him, and a bonus he got a son. The only reason he's sad she's dead is because now he has to waste money on a maid and time on a Girlfriend to have sex with.

"Alright kiddos, it's time for dismissal!"

A/n: this is my favorite chapter so far!

Word count: 1351


	3. PK-3

When I heard it was time for dismissal, my heart skipped a beat. Would Jon ride my bus or not. I knew it wouldn't be the end of the world of he didn't but it would be a bummer.

"Okay, when I call you name please line up." Said Mr. Agnes

-time skip to where we need to go-

"For bus 349, Jamie, Kayla, Donnie, Rebecca, C.J, Jasmine, Jonathan, and Carmen  
" Said Ms. Hererry

I looked over at Jonathan and he was looking over at me.

"We get to ride the same bus!" I said first

" Y-yeah, that means we live kinda close to each other! " I gasped.

"I didn't even think of that, you're so smart Jon!" He smiled again with a slight red tint to his pale face.

"L-lets go, we need to line up." I nodded and pulled him up with me. We both ran to the line where I stood in front of Jonathan.

Then a lady on the intercom began to speak "bus 349, you are dismissed, bus 349 you are dismissed."

Mr.Agnes began to speak "Okay munchkins take this card and give it to your bus driver, there will be ladies out there who will guide you to your bus. I'm so excited to see all of you tomorrow."

We started to walk out of the room, outside of the classroom was white tile covering the floor, everything's white in Houston. As said a older white lady told us to turn left and keep straight outside. I keep pulling Jon on our way, I feel like he needs a strong pulling force in his life just as I need his grounding force in my life.

"We made it outside!" I said. He nodded, I was excited to find out where he lived it if I got off first at least he would know where I live. Then a younger lady with blonde hair told us we were the bus on the right.We saw our bus driver, he was a dark skin man with a bald head.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Trevor, and I will be you bus driver for this year. You will have to wake up early in the morning to ride the bus to school."

I looked over at Jon he looked nervous so I spoke for the both of us.

"Okay, we will wake up early. See you tomorrow Mr. Trevor!" He smiled and told us where our seat was. It was 3 rows back on the left.

"Do you wanna sit next to the window?" Jonathan asked me.

"Well, do you? I asked back to him. He smiled and said no. So I sat next to the window with Jon on the outside.

"Hey, Jon? I want to know more about you, can I ask you some questions?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask some things about you, but I was too nervous." He then laughed nervously.

"You don't need to be scared, I'll always be open for a question, Jonny!"

"Thank you." He smiled, then he scooted a bit closer to me.

"So, how long have you lived here in Texas?"

"Me and my father moved here last weekend."

"What about your mom?" Little did I know that question would make me his number 1 trusted ally.

"M-my mom died a few months ago." I felt my eyes bulge from my head.

"Oh, Jonathan I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He then started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-you do-n't n-n-need t-to apo-log-ize!" He put his face in his hands.

"Yes, yes I do! You're crying Jonny." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"No, I just miss her so, so much. You remind me of her a little." He stopped crying a bit.

"Thank you I bet she was wonderful, still I'm sorry for bringing it up." He hugged me back.

"Don't be sorry, I love talking about her since my dad doesn't like to. It just reminds me of what I lost." I whipped his eyes for the third time today.

"Okay, what was her name?" I asked letting him talk about his late mother to all of his delight.

"Katherine Selena Diaz, but that was before she got married to my father." He said, we still not letting each other go.

"What was she like? He smiled brightly

"Wonderful, she was sweet and understanding, very sensitive. But so scared of my father, never got a real life outside from me and her marriage. I wish she got the life she deserved." He sounded melancholy, but not very sad.

"Live your life to the fullest, I think that what she would have wanted." He lit up.

"That's exactly what she said before she passed!" I felt the bus stop, I looked out the window and saw that It was my stop. I was about to ask Jonathan but he was already moving out the seat. He keep walking even out the door.

"Uh, why are you getting off Jon?" I asked.

"I live here? Why are you getting off Cari" Jon asked back to me. I

"I live here, too! What house is yours? I was getting so excited, maybe he lived closer than I thought. We both walked off the bus, then he pointed at the house across from mine.

" Eeek! My house is across from yours! Oh, Jon I'm so excited! " I ran over to him and tackled him.

"Oh, really? This is so great, let's tell our parents. This is going to be a great life." He said under his breath so I responded.

"Yes, it will be, Jonathan." And I hugged him tightly then ran across the street. As soon as I got to my lawn my father opened the door.

"Sweetie! come here, Carmen!." I ran over to daddy and he gave me a hug.

"How was school, sweetheart? Did you make any friends?" I pulled away and felt my face heat up as I thought about Jonathan.

"Oh, yes. Um, I made a friend." I said while I playing with my fingers.

" Oh, yeah? What's her name? " he asked why walking into the kitchen. I was pretty confused as why he assumed my new friend was a girl.

"Well he's a boy-" He turned around, surprised.

"A boy? What is he your boyfriend?" I felt my face get warmer again but not because I was embarrassed but because I was angry.

"No! He's just my best friend, and I don't like him!" He frowned.

"Young lady, you will not speak to you father like that." He said quite sternly. I felt like I wanted to cry, he made me so embarrassed and upset.

"O-okay, daddy." I said before running up the carpeted stairs and into my room. I looked into the mirror in my room. I was petite and small but not too small to look my age. I had blonde hair, which was kind of unheard of for my hair type like I said before was curly.

I had very dark grey eyes and was proud of how I looked. I should probably tell you more about my family. First let's start with my mother, Danielle. She's biracial and from Austin, Texas but moved to Houston for college that's where she meet my father. Speaking of my father, his name is Andrew Andersen. But knowing his history his name is weird. See my father was born and partly raised in Japan, but when he was 13 they moved to Houston, Texas they all changed their names to something more American.  
I did overhear my father talking to someone on the phone and saying his real name, Nenji Taiho. So when I'm older I plan on changing my last name to Taiho because I do speak fluent Japanese because my daddy taught me. I guess a part of him still loves Japanese culture.

I decided the best way to cool down was to watch some cartoon a and my room and get a snack so I took a Snickers from my stash and watched Steven Universe.

A/n: the end got lazy sorry guys

Word count:1360


	4. PK-4

I knocked on the door to our new house waiting for Father to open the barrier. I fiddled with my thumbs as I waited for it to open.

"Jonathan, come in." Said Father as he made way for me to enter.

"Your hair is getting quite long, son. We should cut it soon, especially since your class is having a little party on Friday, kinda like a homecoming for toddlers!" He said jokingly, though I just nodded because I didn't want to be around him for long.

"Uhm, father? May I go to my room, and get a snack?" He looked more or was disgusted at my question.

" Oh, son don't talk to me like a girl, you're a man. If you ask like the boy you are you can. " I gulped I just have a habit of being polite because mommy always said to be.

"Father, can I go to my room and get a snack?" I said in a more steady voice, God I wished Carmen was here. She seemed like the type that would get me out of uncomfortable situations. Anyway, father smiled and granted me a bag of cheeto puffs and allows me to go upstairs into my room.

First I did when got into my room was look in my full body length mirror and look at my hair. When I saw the unruly, curly mop it instantly reminded me of Mommy. It was the exact shade of brown and the same curliness as her. But then I saw my eyes it was the exact same pale green my father had. I was disgusted with them, the only saving grace for my orbs is that I removed myself that they were mine and not his.

I know I called my hair an unruly mop earlier but I do make sure to take good care of it like my mom taught me. It actually was quite long and I never really noticed, but I don't want cut it. My dad always says I have a sturdy build, I mean I kinda understand what he means. My arms have a lot of toned muscle and my legs also have a lot of muscle. My legs are also quite long making me a bit taller than the average 4-year-old. I'm solid but I don't have any access body fat, at my last check-in I weighed in at 65 pounds. I remember Mommy's words exact words.

"My enano is getting so big!"

But I don't want to cry anymore, because I want to live my life to the fullest like she would want me to. I looked at my outfit, I was wearing navy blue cargo shorts and an athletic dark blue shirt with a shark on it. I picked it out for the sneak-a-peek today, but tomorrow I'm going to look even cooler, Because I picked out a even better outfit for the official first day of school.

-time skip to around 6:oo-

"Jonathan, come down stairs, I want to talk to you!" I jumped violently because I was just about to dooze off for my nap. I quickly jumped out of bed because Father doesn't like to wait.

"Yes father?" He then told me to sit on the couch across from him.

"I just wanted to check in on how was your first day of school. So how was it, Jonathan?" I felt my hands start to get sweaty and clamy.

"Today day was fine, I uh- made a friend." My father smiled, pleased.

"Really, what's his name?" I really wasn't surprised that my father assumed that my friend was a boy, but how was I supposed to tell father that my friend was a girl.

" Well, the thing is dad my friend is uh- um-"

"A what?!" I took a deep breath and thought of Carmen.

" A girl. " his expression softened.

"There was no need to be afraid son, but try to find some male friends for me please." I nodded and from the left over courage I had I would ask my father about seeing Carmen out of school often.

"So I was wondering if I could see her out of school, and before you make you decision she and her parents only live across the street!" I ran out of breath trying to say that so fast.

" we'll see, when I meet them at the party you are having on friday I'll make decision. " It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. But that was pretty generous for him though.

"Okay, thank you father!" He told me I could go back upstairs and he would call me down for dinner. I thought about a bit more and decided I would make a plan with Carmen on how to get us to have play-dates.

-time-skip to dinner-

I wish my father wasn't so sexist so I could just hangout with my best friend, but I think if me and Carmen but our heads together we can come up with a good plan. I looked at my watch and it said 7:3o, at 8:oo we usually have dinner. We have a maid and she cooks everyday, father payed for her to move in with us. She's pretty young maybe around 24 to 27, her name is Marietta. I think she's European, and father always says immigrant woman are the worst. I believe that's why he made her work for him.

"Jonathan, come down stairs please, dinner time!" That was Marietta, the maid. She's very sweet and polite to me.

"Coming!" I said before bolting down the stairs. She has on a pretty traditional maid uniform. Her black hair was in a up-do and on the island was a lemon roast chicken.

"Hello, Jonathan! I haven't seen you since we moved." I nodded.

"Yeah, where were you?" She smiled and responded .

"I was visiting my family, back in france." I ohed.

"Go sit down at the dining table, and I'll make you a plate." She said in her thick accent. I said okay, and then went to go sit down.  
Marietta was pretty tall, she even rivaled father in height, which was one of the many things he hated about her. But I loved that about her, that made me feel safe.

"Here you go, Beau. Lemon roast chicken, remember you can't eat without your father." I nodded once again.

"Where is father?" I asked, he usually doesn't take this long for dinner, that glutton. Then she grimaced and responded.

"I think he went to pick up Karen." I felt a hot ball of dread develop in my stomach. Karen in my father's girlfriend. He moved on so fast, and mommy passed only 3 months ago!

Karen is horrible, she so mean to me, she twice my father's age. Most of all she's just annoying and I think she's having a mid-life crisis.

"Oh, okay. When did he leave?" I asked trying to find out how long it would take home to get back. He made a face while trying to remember.

"Uhh, I think he left right before I started on dinner." She said while hugging herself, So he should be home soon. I thought that just as he came through the door, with Karen at heel. Karen is a older lady, but with a nice body. She has a really heavy tan and heavily bleached hair. It was around shoulder length and pretty thick. Over all a moderately beautiful woman.

"Hello all! What are we having for dinner Marietta, dear?" She said in her overly proper voice. I can tell she caught Marietta off guard.

"O-oh, lemon roast chicken!" Karen grinned and sat down next to father.

"Marevlous, honey. It looks a bit greasy don't you think?" I decided I had to stand up for Marietta since she looked awfully stressed.

"Well, I think the chicken looks fine to me." I said quietly. Karen turned her head to me quickly with a feral look on her orangy face.

"Did anyone ask you to speak, Jonny?" He asked with her brow raised. I looked down and shook my head, Marietta say down next to me and whispered thank you. I said no problem. From then on she was something I needed in my life, a mother.

A/n: I kinda like this chapter

Word count:1397


	5. PK-5

A/n: I started this at 3:00 am 🤐

|Carmen POV|

My mother walked into my room around 7 to tell me dinner was ready. She didn't even tell me she was back from work which upset me because I really want to live my mother I really do, she just doesn't make it easy.

Since I was very hungry, I went down stairs almost immediately. For dinner we had cheesey pasta and garlic bread. 2 foods I really enjoy, while we were at dinner my mother asked me how school was. To avoid a situation like earlier I just told her it was good and I liked my teachers. But daddy just had to go and tell mother that I had a boy-friend. I just sighed and looked down at my pasta. For daddy proceeded to tell mother how I got in trouble with him. She told me off harshly making me like her even less.

She went upstairs with me to help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow. But I already had a good clue of what I wanted to wear, since I found out Jonathan's favorite color was red I wanted to wear a pink summer dress I got for my birthday. I know I had some pale pink leggings somewhere and when I put it together it seemed like a good outfit for the official first day of school.

"Mother, I think I already know what I want to wear tomorrow." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay Carmen what would that be?" She said while walking over to my bed.

"Well y'know that dress Aunty Eliza got for my birthday this year? I wanna wear that and light pink leggings." Mother simply nodded and went to get it for me. I loved that dress it has pink watermelons on and it was a noodle strap so my arms would be free. She come back with the outfit in hand.

"Thank you! Jonathan will love this." That reminded me that I was supposed uphold my side of the deal with Jon.

"Oh and mother, can me and Jonathan have playdates? He loves across the street from us." I ran over to the window and pointed to his house, there I could see him in his bedroom. I knocked on the window and waved to him, surprisingly he waved back.

"Was that him?" Asked mother over my shoulder. I jumped and responded.

"Y-yes! That was Jon, my friend." The day on my bed and began to speak.

"Well since your school is doing a little party thing, I'll be able to meet him and his parents." I nodded excitedly, maybe I could win them over at the party. I'll talk with Jonathan about it. She told me to go take my bath and put on my pajamas, and I did. Our house has a big Jacuzzi tub and a huge walk-in shower. I usually just use the Jacuzzi but sometimes I use the shower.

Anyways, my daddy bought these lights for me and they can change the color of the water, I changed them to blue of course, but I made some of them pink to remind me of Jon.

-time skip to after her bath she's 5 you sickos-

When I got out of the bath I got my blue towel and wrapped it around myself. I brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair, put on my blue silk pajama dress and crawled into bed. My bed is pretty hard for me to get up so I have steps I use to get up to it, but for the most part I love it. It's so fluffy and plush, it makes sleeping really great. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was my dearest, Jonathan.

I awoke to my mother waking me up and telling me I had to get ready for the bus. I got up fairly easily and I felt very well rested. I quickly shot up and slid out of bed and ran into my bathroom to use the toilet. The toilet is like a separate room from the Jacuzzi and sink, therefore it feels very private and safe. I brushed my teeth again and my mom put my hair into pigtails with my double fringe pulled out. I looked very cute, and I hoped that Jon would think so too. Wait, what? No I don't! I put on sunscreen and chapstick then my outfit. I ran downstairs excited to see Jonathan again.

"Woah! Slow down cow-girl, here's your lunch and breakfast with your bookbag." Said daddy handing me those things. I looked down to see the pale pink tennis shoes I was wearing, then felt a prick of excitement to see how Jon would react.

"Okay, bye daddy, bye mom!" I always call mother well, mother. But I called her mom because I was in a good mood. I then ran outside into the pale sunlight. Then I saw Jonathan across the street and without thinking ran across it.

"Jon!" I said when running across the street. He turned and smiled.

"Nao!" He said bounced up and down. When I reached him I gave him a big hug.

"Hey, hey! How have you been?" I pulled away slightly to get a look at his face, he looked exactly the same as yesterday but more radiant somehow.

"Uh, good, but I really missed you. " That familiar heat made its way to my face, but why?

"Aww, I missed you too Jonathan." I pulled away completely and stood next to him, but he slid his hand over mine. I looked over at him bewildered, but all he did was give me his charming smile. To get the bus to pick us up, we would have to walk down the street to the bus stop.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked Jon, he nodded and we started down the road. Still hand and hand we made it down the black road, the bus stop had a yellow sign that said something along the lines of ' school bus stop'.

"I think this is the place, right Naomi?" I laughed a bit.

"Yeah!" Just after I said that a ear piercing sound cut through the air. Then the bus stopped at the stop, Mr. Trevor opened the bus  
doors and greeted us. We both stepped in and sat in our seat, I was in awe about the beauty of the sunlight filtering through the trees. Everyone in the bus looked so tired and miserable, but me and Jonathan seemed well rested and overall fine.

"Hey, uh Jon, do you know why everyone looks so sleepy?" He turned his head over to me.

"I dunno, but I think it has something to do with the 2 of us. " I didn't really understand what he meant but I nodded in agreement anyway.

"So Jonathan, I dressed in pink because you said it was your favorite color." I said anticipating his response, he looked pleasantly surprised and said.

"That's weird because I dressed in blue because it your favorite color." This made my stomach flutter and my heart skip a beat because he really thought of that.

" Jon, your really my best friend. Y'know that? " His face became slightly red and scooted closer once again.

"Really, because your also my best friend, Car." Once he said this, I lay my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I found them, the person who would complete my life, and it was Jonathan Samuel Edwardo Franklin Smith. My Jonny.

After picking up a lot more people and driving for 15 minutes we finally arrived at the academy, more specific the building for infants to pre-kindergarteners. A woman with a brown bun lead the pre-k students into the building down to a cafe area, and told us if our parents packed us breakfast it was the time to eat it and if your parents didn't follow her. She said her name was Ms. Sandy, and she was a assistant teacher.

"Did your father pack you breakfast, Jonathan?" He shook his head.

"No, it was our maid, Marietta." I looked on him with awe.

"You have a maid? Wow, your dad must be really rich." He shrugged his shoulders .

"Kinda, but mostly he's just lazy. But I wouldn't trade her for anything. She's amazing!" I felt a tiny of a unpleasant feeling, but I didn't know what it was.

"Oh, really, well let's eat." So me and Jonathan are together then Ms. Huckerry spoke.

"Alright class, line up!"

A/n: ehh, this chapter is mediocre, but took me 19 hours 😳

Word count: 1441


	6. PK-6

|Jonathan POV|

I took Carmen's hands and pulled her up with me so we could line up together. Her facial expression was something of embarrassment and...happiness? I really don't know but she looked cute. She then hurried to walk us to the line with her in front and us still holding hands.

"Okay, follow me." Ms. Huckerry said cheerfully. We walked down to the causation and we sat in our seat.

"Mr. Agnes will be here soon so I will tell you the routine for our school year on most days." I was sort of excited to know what would be happening and how I could have fun with Nao. I feel like I'm a bit obsessive so I better work on that. I felt Naomi's leg touch mine, her legs had light pink leggings on them. I don't think she meant for her leg to touch mine but it felt nice and reassuring.

"Okay so when you get dropped off, or get off the bus in the morning you will head straight to the cafe. Then I will pick you up and we will go to the classroom. We will do some morning work, then we will go to specials." Specials? What are specials, I was about to ask that but the answered like she was reading my mind.

"Specials are electives with different teachers. The specials you will have are, art, p.e, music and stem." That seems interesting and also very fun I already have ideas in my mind on how I could have fun with Nao.

"After we get back from specials we do some more work then we go to recess. After recess is lunch then naptime, then snack and you go home!" This all seems like a really fun routine we probably don't do a lot of work, so more time to spend with Naomi.

"Okay munchkins, here's your morning work." She started passing out a bingo chart along with some red spots to each person.

"The little activity we are doing to called 'letter bingo' and when I call out a letter you put your little red circle on the letter, and whoever gets 4 first, say 'bingo!'" I think I would like this game since my mom did reach me my letters before she passed.

-time skip to after the game-

Car almost won, but someone got the 's' before she did, and I can tell she's pretty bummed.

"Man, I wish I could have won that." She said with a sigh.

"I wish you could have won, too" She turned to smile at me. That smile changed my life. It was unbelievably beautiful and full of happiness. She whispered thanks, and turned back to the front of the room.Mr. Agnes then walked into the classroom.

"Hello, class! Good morning, sorry I was late but it's time to go to specials and I will be taking you." He told us to line up, so we did and we walked out the classroom.

We walked down to a large room, room with a lobby area and big doors. Apparently this was the gym, and a young man was waiting inside of the main area.

"Okay, sit down on the red line, and I will be right over there." And he pointed next to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Coach Weathers, and I'm your p.e teacher and today you we learn some things about me. First off you listen to me when I talk. If you don't there will be problems." He seemed very stern, but not mean. He just wanted to do his job.

"Some things about me are, I'm married, I have a little girl. Her name's Amanda and I've been working here for 5 years." He actually felt like he could be quite nice. For now I liked Coach Weathers.

-time skip to after p.e (eek so many as of late)-

After p.e was over Mr. Agnes made us line up again so we could go back to class. If I remember correctly after we get back into class we do more work. While we were in line, I told Car that I would need to talk to her at recess and she told me she also has to talk to me. So color me very excited, for me and her to talk.

The classwork that Ms. Huckerry was easy for both me and Carmen basically we had the write out name 6 times and color inside some circles. Car and I were talking and laughing the whole time it was such good fun.

"Munchinks, it's time for recess. Come line up!" Said Ms. Huckerry. I felt my heart sting, because I was excited but also nervous to try to make my plan with Carmen, because it was bad, and I would understand if she didn't want to be friends with me after. But I think my plan would work. The whole class walked outside into the blazing heat. The playground equipment was high end and obviously new.

"So, what did you wanna say, Jonny." I was very nervous what if she hated me afterward and didn't want to be friends.

"Oh all I wanted to say is that I found out a plan so that we could have playdates together." She smiled that beautiful smile once again.

"Okay, what is it?" She said while giggling a bit. Her laugh was so light and beautiful like her smile.

"Well, let's find somewhere to sit first." I looked around .

"Like there!" I pointed to a fixture by the top of a slide.

"Alright, let's go!" She pulled me along like she always did, always the same she was. She got up there very easily without my help, not she would need my help. Maybe my father is rubbing off on me more than I thought, and I hate that. She even helped pull me up, she's truly amazing.

"Tell me you plan, now please!" She was so excited and I was afraid my idea would wipe that smile off her face.

"My father doesn't really like women all that much, especially when they are strong and independent. So you'll need to act weak and such, mild-mannerd, polite." Just as I thought she wasn't smiling anymore.

" I don't like it but, if it means I can spend time with you. I'll do it. " She smirked a bit and swinged on the fixture with me.

"I'll have to tell my mom to let my daddy do all the talking, she'll be confused but I'll probably pursade her." She leaned on my shoulder again which made my stomach tighten with I feel like was love.

"Car, we should still try to get to know each other more, since we had to get off the bus last time. What do you think?" I felt her nod on my shoulder while we were both looking at the trees that surrounded the playground.

"So, Jon? When's you birthday?" She asked in a delicate tone.

"It's November, 13, 2008. The time I was born was 4:02." She looked at me in awe.

"You know what time you were born? I don't all I know is the date."

"Well, when is you birthday Naomi?" I asked.

"May, 29, 2008" This time I was surprised.

"Your older than me?" I didn't think she would be my how she looked, but how she acted it made sense , she was 6 months older than me.

"I suppose so, Jonny. That means I better protect you better, since I am your senior." She had a carefree smile on her caramel colored face, her striking grey eyes hit me so hard combined with her ashy golden-brown locs. She was a gorgeous child, deserving of multiple awards but most of all I was noticed with her beauty and her love for me even though we've only known each other for not even a full 2 days.

"Carmen, I know this might be a bit soon, but I love you."

A/n: uwu, this chapter have me some issues but I like it

Word count: 1340


	7. PK-7

|Carmen POV|

My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't breath. It felt so surreal, but I knew it was real and under all that confusion in was happy.

"J-jon? You, love me?" I looked him in the eyes, he looked alarmed.

"W-well I understand if you don't, we just met yesterday. I'm sorry, Carmen. I'll be leaving." He started to get up.

"No! Stay Jonathan, I love you too. It's just confusing, how can you love me. I'm so weird, and mean." He looked almost mad at me but then pulled me in for a large hug.

"Never say that about yourself, ever again Car. Your amazing and so, so nice. You're never mean and being weird is good. Your not like anyone else." I felt him place a tender kiss on my forehead.  
ar  
My heart twisted so much from that gentle kiss. It was out of pure, innocent love for me. I grabbed into him like my depended on it, no one ever lifted me up and tell me like I was no other, but he did.

-smol time skip so Carmen can cry in peace-

A whistle blew indicating that recess was over and that it was time for lunch. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to hold onto him more. His warmness consumed me, it was addicting.

"Hey, uh, Car? It's time to go inside, okay? " I whipped my tears and nodded to him. We slid down the slide together with me in front. It heart was swelling from the love he had granted me and the love I had for him. My face still a bit sticky from crying, but it was a elating feeling to feel free from my family and finally home fully with Jon. I didn't go of his hand when we got into the classroom and when we got into the café. 

"So what do you have for lunch, Jonathan." I asked unzipping my powder blue lunch box. He chuckled a bit and answered me.

"I don't know, Marietta said it would be a surprise." I frowned, he was talking about his maid again.

"Do you like her more than you like me?" I asked a bit sadly. He jumped looking a bit surprised.

"I like her in a different way than I like you, she's like my mom. Your my best friend. I love you both, just in different ways. Don't be jealous, okay?" He was always so calm about things, unlike me i'm always too emotional about things. Not logical enough. 

"Sorry, I understand. I was asking about the lunch because I wanted to have some and I would share some of my lunch with you." He ohed.

"Okay! I like that idea, but do you know what you have?" He asked.

"Oh, no. My dad just handed to me as I was walking out the door. " I laughed a little.

"Well, let's find out together, Alright?" He gave me a soft smile, his innocence made me melt. I nodded I finished unzipping my lunch box. My lunch was a chicken nuggets with ketchup, grapes and a bag of cheetos. Along with my water bottle filled with pink lemonade. Jon's lunch was a a crepe filled with chicken, a yoghurt and some sort of chip.

"Wow, that's looks really good Jon, all I got was chicken nuggets." He took a bit.

"It is really good! Don't worry, I'm sure your nuggets taste delish." The way he looked when pleased was amazing, it was so soft and calm. But also radiating with joy, he was truly amazing to be around.

"So, are you ready to taste each other's lunch?" I asked, secretly excited to taste what that crepe tastes like. He made some sort of agreement noise and dipped one of my chicken nuggets in ketchup and are it.

"How is it still so warm?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"It was in this thermos" I said showing him my periwinkle thermos. He ohed.

"I think this is some sort of French dish. I don't think I've told you, but Marietta is french." That's interesting, I wonder why she moved to America.

"Hey, Jon? Can I taste some of that yoghurt you have?" I wonder what it tasted like with all that fruit and and creaminess.

"Of course, Nao!" He handed me a extra spoon that was a pretty pink, like my outfit. And we both dug into the delicious French yoghurt. It had strawberries that were so fresh and tasted devine. And we split the chicken nuggets band the crepe so we could both have those very yummy foods.

-time skip to the end of lunch-

"Class, lunch is over. Make sure you father all your trash and out it in the trashbin." Said Mr.Agnes. Me and Jon had long since finished lunch and were joking and laughing and talking now.

"Okay, Jonny. Time to go, come on." I put out my hand for him to grab on to. He did, he grabbed it with his soft, pale hands. They were a big bigger than mine but still small enough that I could hold his hand not him holding mine. And besides they still had a bit of baby fat on them so they were very cute.

We threw away our trash and I was in the front of the line with Jonathan behind me. He I noticed from the side of my eye that he gaze was fixed on my hair.

"Jon? Why are looking at my hair?" I asked quite curiously .

"Oh it's just so rare you you to have curly blonde hair and grey eyes." He responded and I smiled.

"I know, so you like it?" I craved his approval , I didn't like it. His face turned a bit red.

"Yes, I do. I like it very much." He smiled that hypnotic smile, and made me weak in the knees.

Ms. He told me to walk to the restrooms by the pre-k prefecture. It was quite nice and white as I said before everything is white in Houston. It for with the rest of it school, white, clean and pristine. Despite what you might think, I love white on white. It was one of the one things that made my heart happy before I met Jonathan. Not that he's the only thing that makes me happy, he's just the main thing I think will be now.

Since I did have to use the restroom since I did drink a lot of pink lemonade. The inside of the restroom was even better, it was huge and it had showers, fancy toilets and large sinks. After I finished using the restroom I washed my hands using the large sink. I thought it was so pretty!

I walked out and got in line that was lined up on the opposite wall to the restroom. Jon was in front because I supposed he got out of the restroom before me, he got out of line to get behind me.

"I would feel lonely if I wasn't behind you, Nao." That just tickled my heart.

So went of to the classroom once again. I looked at the stark white walls as the whole class walked to our destination. They were so beautiful and plain but also so comforting.

"Class, please go to your seats!" Said Ms. Huckerry as me and Jonathan settled into our seats. Our chairs were a deep blue and out deals were a streaky wood color. The desks were side-by-side so they were pretty much connected. Which meant the seats were also pretty close. So meant that my leg could touch Jon's leg easily, my leg touching his was so comforting just like looking at the white walls. Just having physical contact with your best friend is so calming.

A/n: Oof this chapter have me problems also I'm slowing down on writing so I won't get burnt out :)

Word count: 1309


	8. PK-8

|Jonathan POV|

Carmen's leg was touching was touching mine again. I think it intentional now, I wonder why she was doing that, I didn't mind anyway.

"Around this time we take our naps, so I'll tell you what we do." Said Mr. Agnes.

"You go get your sleeping pad and covers and pillow and stuff from the closet. You lay it down somewhere and you go take your nap."

I felt myself nodding as I thought about if me and Car was going to be able to nap next to each other. Hopefully, I just want to be by her all the time. Because, she's my best friend!

"Okay class, today I will hand you the sacks with your sleeping pad but on other days you'll have to get them yourselves." Said Mr. Agnes, him smiling like always.

He have me my sack first, it was a dark blue cover over my sleeping pad. My actual sleeping pad was a soft almost bed like pad that was a lighter but still dark blue. and my cover was a bluish-grey. I loved all those colors together even more now that it's Nao's favorite color.

Then after a few other people Carmen got her sack. It was a hot pink sack with a lighter pink sleeping pad just like mine! And her cover a light sort of pastel pink. It was like a total contrast from mine but it made us to do well together. It drew us together.

"Go find somewhere to lay down your pad and put it together." Ms. Huckerry.

"If you talk to much or make too much noise you will be moved, okay?" She added.

Car and I got out of our seats to find a spot so we can be together. We looked for a few seconds before Carmen said

"Hey let's go over here Jon!" She whisper shouted. I find her excitement adorable! The spot she drove me to was a open book book where nobody else was since it was pretty well hidden. We crawled to the book with the fresh wood and dust smell. We put the cover on our nap pads and slipped in.

"I'm so glad you found this place, Nao. Nobody is here but us." I felt a smile creep in my face and I saw her smile as well.

"Yeah, me too. I've never felt this way Jonathan this overwhelming feeling of...love." She blushed and reached for my hands which I have to her. Her hands were sweaty but so were mine. My heart swelled, I truly love her.

I woke up to what felt about 45-50 minutes later, my nap was over. I was thinking if I should wake Naomi up, I wanted her to rest well but I was also getting restless. She needed up waking by herself. Her first words to me were

"I love you."

I think she was still half asleep but it still felt special. Her face felt warm when I caressed her cheek. Her cheeks were slightly face but also very soft.

"I love you" her smile widened and she sat up. She keep the cover over her so she looked so warm and comfy, she crawled over to me and gave me a hug.

"You don't even know me!" She laughed with her arms still around me. She was sort of in my lap.

"Well, you don't know me either. But that doesn't stop you, right?" She nodded and layed her head on my chest. For a while we just stayed there in a embrace because we didn't need to talk all the time. We could just be with each other.

Ms. Herrey cut on the lights and Naomi jumped back on her sleeping pad and giggled a bit. I giggled a bit too, because I was extremely sure she wasn't supposed to be snuggling me like that.

"Okay, kiddos! Let's put your sleeping pad and covers in your sack." As soon as we heard this we began rolling our pads up and putting them in our sacks. We crawled out of our little book nook undetected and put our sacks in in the cabinet.

"Yes, thank you for putting them up. Now could you please sit back in your seats?" We traveled some more back to our seats in the back of the room. He leg lightly touched mine again, I like it better every time she does it.

"Alrighty kids," said Mr. Agnes "Remind your parents to bring you an art smock and a change of gym clothes for the days you have gym, okay?" This excited me because I like different types of clothes but embarrassing enough mostly I just want to see Nao's legs out because I'm entranced by how golden and how smooth her legs are. They're beautiful, just like the rest of her.

"So I'll be passing out a few papers to show to your parents." He passed out paper I could mostly read but it was still pretty challenging. After he finished passing out the paperwork that I was positive that father would make Marietta do, Ms. Huckerry spoke up.

"Class, we're starting pre-k clubs that you all could sign up for after school! Also after school program has some openings so you can sign up for that too."

I would really like to go to asp just to not be around Karen and mostly my father. And Marietta would most likely pick me up so I would her a lot. I wonder if Carmen would like to do it with me. It would give us more time to spend together, because 7 hours isn't enough Car for me, not at all.

Ms. Huckerry proceeded to pass out the sign up sheet for asp and the waver for the gym clothes. I put them in my binder, then in my backpack. I was excited to see if I could go to asp, and even more excited to see if Carmen wanted to do it with me. Mr.Agnes on a video for us to watch until to buses were ready.

-time skip to them getting on their bus_brought to you by sk@ttles!-

She held my hand like before as we got to our seat. We put our bookbags on the ground, next to our feet.

"Hey Jon?" She started "do you want to go to asp, because I really want to." I was a bit shocked.

"Oh my gosh, Carmen! I was going to ask you the same the same thing! I really want to go to asp with you." She smiled brightly, I noticed she was missing one tooth beside her two front ones. What a cutie.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to my mom about the plan and I'll talk to my dad about asp. You'll talk to Marietta right?" I nodded and we spent the rest of the ride giggling with my best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got off together because we lived across from each. She gave me a warm hug and ran across to her house, her pigtails swinging innocently. Marietta opened the door for me, and I didn't have to knock.

She walked me in with her arm around me. I went to go sit on the couch and she went into the kitchen I think to go fix me a snack.

"So, who was that girl who gave you a hug." She said with some amusement in her voice. I felt my face heat up, I guess it did look weird from a outside view.

"That's my best friend, Carmen." She awed.

"Well she's pretty cute." She looked over table and smirked. I was so embarrassed I didn't even know what to do.

" I-it's not even like that mom! " Then I realized what came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Marietta. I didn't mean to call you that." She walked over to me with a guilty face.

"Hey, Jonathan, you can call me whatever you want. I don't care, so what makes you feel okay, okay?" I felt something from her i haven't felt in a long time. It felt like a mother's love.

A/n: I'm sorry this chapter was so short it's my first chapter back from my hiatus so I wanted to start of slow. Stay nice!


	9. PK-9

|Carmen POV|

I watched Jon as the person who I assumed to be the famous Marietta opened the door for him. I waited at the door for my father to open the door for me. After a few seconds, he did!

"Hey, sweetheart. Come inside, I have a snack ready for you." I nodded and went to sit at the island. I pulled out the paperwork from my bookbag.

"My teacher told us you have to bring an art smock and gym clothes on the days we have gym. And they have something called after school program I want to do." I wonder if I was coming on strong, but I knew what I wanted. He put a plate of fruit and crackers in front of me.

"Well, we're going to have to talk your mom about that when she gets home. Also we're going to have to pick her up in a few hours." Said daddy looking at his watch.

You know how I told you how I disliked my mother well I have the same feelings with my father. He doesn't feel like he has to do much with me all because I'm a girl. He sort of pushes me on to my mother because he doesn't know how to deal with me. But he doesn't even try, I'm not some magical creature. I'm his daughter. He says I have to be ladylike so I can get a husband and me not liking pink is unnatural. But it makes sense when you know our religion.

We're a rare breed of Catholic, where the lgbtq+ is frowned upon and where the young girls of the the church are basically courted to a young boy their age. I hate that church, it forces the beliefs that I don't believe in. But at least it gives us many activities to within the week, but I've never had any friends but Jonathan. So my life has been lonely.

I finished my snack and left my backpack out so father could see that paperwork and it would sink into his brain better. I went to the downstairs restroom and thought about what I was going to say to mother but then I realized. She always let's father talk because of their beliefs on gender roles. This was going to be way easy for me. I just thought that she would be a good role model and be just as assertive as her husband but I was mistaken. I was just going to have to act like they think I should.

I walked out of the bathroom with my heart a bunch lighter because I knew I would probably get those play dates with Jon! I told my father I was going up stairs, he told me he would get me when it was time to pick up mother. I continued to my room, my room is the only place where I feel I belong in my own house.

I guess I never feel like I belong because I don't feel like my parents want me to understand who I really am. Like my heritage, see my mother, Danielle is biracial but her father divorced her mother and her mother married a white man just like her. So my mother feels more connected to her white side, which is okay! But she never tells me about being black. I had to find out from a old picture. For 3 years of life I thought I was just Japanese and white with super curly hair. But I'm partly black and proud!

On to my grandparents on my mother's side. My biological grandfather's name is Lionel Mckenny. I've meet him a few times even though he lives closer to us than my grandmother, but I love him already. He's so cool, he married a Indian woman after he divorced my grandmother. They had twins, two boys. I can tell  
He truly cares about me and he's super cool. My uncle's name are Watson and Dakari, they are super cool too.

Now on to my biological grandmother, Katie Talbot. She sucks, she made mommy in to the religious, subservient wife she is now. She married a man named Richard Talbot and has my auntie Elizabeth. I got my middle name from her, I love her. She isn't like mother or grandmother. She married a woman and had three kids with her wife. Anty Maria is amazing she was in the military and she used to be a man. Grandmother partially disowned her, which is horrible.

Enough about my family, though i love them all, liking most of them is a whole different story. I jumped on to my soft bed, and cut on my tv to Steven universe like usual. God, I loved that show. After a bit I changed into around the house clothes and put my school clothes in my pastel blue hamper. I put on some bright blue Nike shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

I took out my pigtails and let my hair fall down to my thighs. I ran downstairs to my father so I could ask him if I could go outside. I just wanted to look in at Jonathan's window so maybe I could see him or Marietta. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I went to the living room to find him.

"Hey, babygirl. What do you need?" I went to sit best to him on the couch.

"Dad? Can we go outside, I'm getting kind of bored." Which was a lie because I could never get tired of Steven universe but I just wanted to see if I could catch a glimpse of Jonathan.

"Oh, yeah! We could go outside, say you want to go to the new playground they just made at the court yard." Not what I wanted but I'll take it .

"Okay! That seems really fun!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. He said for me to put on my sneakers and meet him at the door. I put on my neon blue nikes and he and I went outside.

I looked across the street and into Jonathan's windows but it was all dark which was weird. But we keep on going to the playground. It was recently made for the children that lived in this neighborhood, back in the past it was mostly old people who lived here until families started to live here.

Once we made it to the playground father sat on the bench and told me to go play. This playground wasn't just a playground, it was a whole park! And everything was so high, this would be so much fun! I started to go up to a fixture until a little boy about my age or older began to speak.

"No girls allowed! He yelled while other boys up there with him just laughed. He had beautiful dark chocolate skin and loose black curly hair. He had on a tank top with some basketball shorts. He was quite handsome but was mean so that made Jon 1000x better.

"Why?" I asked, I just wanted to slide down.

"Because girls are lame." The boy said. I know this boy, his name is André and he goes to our church. He always pinches me when we're at a service. He's a real butthead, and mother and father want him to be my partner for my ceremony I'm going to have pretty soon, and I hate it.

"Well your just lame, André." I stomped through the boys and went down the slide where a found a little boy named Jonathan.

"Jon! It's me Car!" He turned from what he was doing and ran towards and halfway tackled me. He was wearing a salmon shirt with bright red basketball shorts.

"Car, can I meet your parents now?'

A/n: it was really easy to write this chapter for me :3

Word count: 1309


End file.
